electriccitystoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Richard Walker
Richard Walker was a main character in Electric City, and was the captain of the FNV Hyperion, as well as the former drill officer and commander of Crow Seetan. Richard was a decorated officer for the Fur-Human Federation, and was involved in numerous conflicts and operations, including the NANHI Crisis. He was an operator with the UFN's SEALs, as well as for the Navy's elite black ops unit, FOX, where he worked alongside Crow until a failed mission that resulted in the deaths of most of his team, and the dismantlement of FOX. Richard continued to work as the captain for the Hyperion until his death in 2109 at the hands of biologically infected life forms from the space station, Child, which also resulted in the Hyperion's apparent destruction. Early Life and Military Career Not much was known about Walker before his military service. Walker grew up to a somewhat broken household, with his mom passing away during his youth, and his father succumbing to alcoholism. Despite this, Walker still maintained excellent grades during his schooling, and eventually was accepted into the Naval Officer's Academy. Walker initially struggled, focusing his career goal from Sea Operations on Earth, to working in Interstellar Operations, but eventually caught a foothold and graduated as an Ensign aboard the FNV Sisko. Walker served aboard the Sisko for nearly a decade, working to the rank of Lt. Commander. It was during an assignment on a Marine Corps station on Earth, that Walker met Marine Michael Seetan. Walker began to grow a friendship with him, and regularly kept in contact with him, even after he deployed and went back out to space aboard the Sisko. One day, Walker received a notification that Michael had been killed in a NANHI attack on his base. Devastated over the news, he continued to work until he was granted a promotion, where he then transferred to train to become a drill officer for the Naval Officer's Academy. Naval Officer's Academy Walker graduated the Drill Officer's training course and immediately began to work on training new officers for the Navy. Walker's specialized in training bridge officers, hoping to train future captains for the Navy's ships, and ensure that they maintain the core values of the Navy. It was during a training cycle, that Walker met Crow, Michael's younger brother. Walker had heard that Crow was denied entry into the Marine Corps due to a few assaults on his record, so Walker and some contacts in the SDF got together and helped Crow clear them. Grateful, Crow ended up joining the Navy instead, and Walker pulled a few strings to have him accepted into the Naval Officer's Academy and be placed under his command. He was extremely tough on him at first, hoping to break him down and build him back up in the Navy's image, and was extremely impressed with his performance. Walker received a promotion shortly before Crow's graduation, and became the captain of the FNV Hyperion, where Crow ended up being stationed aboard after graduating the Academy. SEALs and FOX During his service as the Hyperion's captain, Walker began testing to qualify for the SEALs, and then as the commander of FOX. A few years after, with Crow expressing a desire for action, he offered him a place on the team. Crow passed FOX qualification with flying colors, and was soon performing operations under Walker's command. Walker continued to command both FOX and the Hyperion for a few years, before deploying along with Crow to a Federation space station in distress. The station had been boarded by NANHI, and shortly after, attacked by an alien lifeform that infected it's inhabitants with a virus that devolved them into zombie-like beings. Most of Walker's team was killed, and Crow sustained nearly fatal injuries. After a brief counsel with the ADmiral in charge of special operations, FOX was disbanded, and Walker was reassigned to the Hyperion, while Crow was deployed aboard the Starflit as her Second Mate. Specialized Training Walker transferred back the the Naval Officer's Academy to began special training, in the hopes of making Rear Admiral in the near future. After the incident with the Starflit, and with his recommendation, Crow was made Captain, and took over his position as the Hyperion's commanding officer. Walker continued to train in the academy, training to operate the fleet as a whole, and honing his skills as a tactical officer. He continued this for a few years, and soon ended his training, returning to the Hyperion upon Crow's promotion to Admiral. Walker ran small operations with the Hyperion, and occasionally performed diplomatic assignments to Mobius. The NANHI Crisis Walker and the Hyperion were stationed above Saturn during the naval operation on Io above Jupiter. He monitored the situation from the ship, and heard about Crow's injury, as well as the retreat order. Shortly after, the Hyperion also deployed to Electric City after the Starflit was sabotaged and crashed into the city. Crow returned to the Hyperion, and Walker assisted in intercepting the NANHI's 'Red Sky', which was an imitation of the Starflit, in the hopes of preventing it from activating a planetary destruction weapon against Mobius. They were successful, destroying the weapon, and soon set a course back to Saturn, where they were delayed by Alyxz Marenwolf, who was trapped in a restricted sector of space, near the ill-fated space station where his FOX team was killed. The Hyperion picked Alyxz up, and while attempting to communicate with the team assigned to protecting the station, they realized that the station was yet again compromised, and Walker deployed onto it with Crow, having a knowledge of it's layabouts. He and Crow successfully extracted a kitsune from the station, bringing her back aboard the Hyperion, and were nearly killed by the lifeforms aboard the station. Death Shortly after returning to the Hyperion, Secretary of Defense Albus Geralds arrived to the Hyperion. Geralds made it clear that he wanted to take the kitsune back, but Walker stood his ground, refusing to allow his command aboard his ship to be underestimated. While they planned a return course to Saturn, numerous members of the crew attempted to seize control of the ship, under Geralds' command, but under the guise of being NANHI infiltrators. The Hyperion was briefly crippled, and during Geralds' escape, the Hyperion was attacked by the arriving Starflit, who was under Geralds' orders. The Hyperion collided with the station, and the lifeforms were able to board her. Geralds' had advised the Starflit that the Hyperion was compromised by the alien lifeforms from the space station, and that Walker and Crow had been killed. Walker valiantly evacuated his crew, sealing the bridge, but was fatally wounded during the process. Walker ensured that Crow and his team, along with the kitsune, were safely ejected from the ship, and watched as the Starflit prepared to deliver a final barrage on the doomed Hyperion, causing a detonation and killing him, and the alien lifeform aboard. Walker's funeral was held upon his surviving crew's return to Saturn. Final Actions During the final strike from the Starflit, Walker focused shielding on critical areas of the ship, minus the bridge. The result was in the Hyperion being severely damaged, but not destroyed. The Hyperion was deemed a total loss due to the report from Geralds regarding the lifeforms aboard, despite only the host form being active. The host being was destroyed, and after the Starflit left, the Hyperion remained on a low power condition, but still functional under remote access. During a later assault on Electric City, the ship reactivated, and with no captain, directed itself to fly back towards Saturn to respond to the alert. She arrived above Electric City, surprising all, and joined in the defense, using her remaining anti-air systems to defeat NANHI fighters. After the invading NANHI fighters were defeated, the Hyperion was directed to return to Mars to undergo critical repairs.